


Bionicle Songs

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Musicals, No Plots, Some plots, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bionicle Characters singing songs from Musicals, Movies and other such things., some of these have plots others are just random thought that came to mind when listening to the songs. characters may seem Out Of Character but that is how I write them to fit the song or how they appear in my minds eye when listening to the songs.</p><p>More songs to come!!!<br/>I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matau Master of the house

Matau – Master of the House  
(Le Miserable) 

Matau smiled as another Matoran entered his inn, and went to greet him, ready to play the pleasantries and then later steal all and everything the Matoran left unwatched, he was after all the innkeeper. 

“Welcome, Monsieur, sit yourself down and meet the best innkeeper in town, as for the rest, all of 'em crooks: rooking their guests and cooking the books. Seldom do you see honest men like me a gent’ of good intent, who’s content to be...”

By this time, the other Toa Metru and everyone else in the inn was swaying in their chairs, listening to the unseen band playing music and to what Matau was saying, Matau just kept singing his song with a sly smile on his face. “...Master of the house, doling out the charm, ready with a handshake and an open palm. Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir, customers appreciate a bon-viveur, glad to do a friend a favour; doesn't cost me to be nice. But nothing gets you nothing, everything has got a little price!”

From her place by the stairs Nokama watched Matau with an annoyed look, her arms crossed over her waist and her foot tapping a little, so much for Matau changing his ways.

“Master of the house, keeper of the zoo, ready to relieve 'em of a sou or two, watering the wine, making up the weight, pickin' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight. Everybody loves a landlord, Everybody's bosom friend; I do whatever pleases, Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!”

Vakama, Nuju, Oneua and Whanua joined in the song, looking annoyed and rather tiared of Matau’s ways too. “Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye, Never wants a passerby to pass him by, Servant to the poor, butler to the great, Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion, Everybody's chaperone.”

Matau smirked. “But lock up your valises, Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!” he quickly pushes Vakama aside to welcome another Matoran in, ignoring Vakama’s glare. “Enter Monsieur, lay down your load, unlace your boots, rest from the road.” He picked up the heavy bag and then smirked; dropping it on Nuju’s opens hand. “This weighs a ton, travel's a curse, but here we strive to lighten your purse. Here the goose is cooked, here the fat is fried, and nothing's overlooked, ‘til I'm satisfied.”

He made a sweeping gesture to the tables behind him. “Food beyond compare. Food beyond belief, mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef, kidney of a horse, liver of a cat, filling up the sausages with this and that. Residents are more than welcome; bridal suite is occupied. Reasonable charges plus some little extras on the side!” he smiled pulling out a note book and a pencil. “Charge 'em for the lice, extra for the mice, Two percent for looking in the mirror twice. Here a little slice, there a little cut, Three percent for sleeping with the window shut. When it comes to fixing prices, There are a lot of tricks he knows How it all increases, all them bits and pieces, Jesus! It's amazing how it grows.”

“Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye, Never wants a passerby to pass him by, Servant to the poor, butler to the great, Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion, Gives 'em everything he's got.” The others in the Inn sang out again, and Matau smiled, looking proud of himself. “Dirty bunch of geezers, Jesus! What a sorry little lot!”

Nokama sighed and moved from her place, looking towards everyone in the inn. “I used to dream that I would meet a prince, But God Almighty, have you seen what's happened since?” she sang out, making Matau look towards her and suddenly become very edgy. “Master of the house? Isn't worth me spit! `Comforter, philosopher' and lifelong shit! Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there,” there was a round of chuckles and sniggers from those in the inn. “What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse, God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard in the house!”

Matau turned to the inn, determined not to lose his face in front of everyone. “Master of the house-!”

“Master and a half!” Nokama put in, smiling, and pushing Matau out of her way a little.

“-Comforter, philosopher-” Matau and the others continued.

“Don’t make me laugh!” Nokama spat out with a mocking laughter.

“-Servant to the poor, butler to the great-” the inn sang out again with Matau.

“Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!” Nokama corrected with a smirk as the other Toa chuckled.

“Everybody bless the landlord! Everybody bless his spouse!” The Matoran in the inn sang as Matau and Nokama looked at each other.

“Everybody raise a glass!” Matau sang with a smile lifting a glass to the air, as did many of the Matoran.

“Raise it up the master's arse!” Nokama cheered and everyone but Matau lifted a glass with her, cheering in approval. 

“Everybody raise a glass to the Master of the House!” sang out the whole inn, before laughing about it for the rest of the night.


	2. Nuju Please wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuju singing to try and reach the still sleeping Matoran on Mata-nui

Nuju - Please Wake Up  
(Michael Crawford)

Nuju sighed, one hand lightly resting on his staff and the other tightly holding a light stone as he walked over the walls and looked over the many carvings over the wall. He then came to a small room and paused before steering himself to go inside. 

Inside the room was a small rounded pod and within a small Matoran, white and blue in colour with a mask very similar to how his had once been when He 

One of the few Matoran who couldn’t be awakened when they came to this little island paradise. 

Nuju lightly placed the light stone down and gently ran his hand over the pod, it was still warm meaning that the Matoran inside was still alive and very healthy.

They just didn’t seem able to wake up…

Matau had come up with the theory that the Matoran who were inside were still in a state of fear having not realized they were safe yet and that all they could do was wait for them to wake up on their own. 

It made Nuju unhappy to think that this Matoran was still so scared, even with so much happiness around them.

And so here we was, every night he came down here and sat with the Matoran speaking with them, telling them of this new island home and the beauty was here and in that way, he felt a little better.

He looked up after a time and saw the moon hanging in the sky over head, smiling lightly. “I can tell time by the moon, I can tell time by the sun… But no matter how I mark these hours, light or dark. I tell you you’re time’s just begun…” He sang softly putting one hand over the small glass window of the pod. “It is morning in your life, Day is breaking, oh so bright, you’ve barely made a start, just one beat of a heart, don’t sleep away the morning light…”

All through the village of Ko-Koro, Matoran paused in their work, looking up and around to try and find who was singing. None of them had hear such a wonderful and soft voice singing…

“Please wake up, please wake up… Leave dark dreams behind… Please wake up, its your morning, golden days to find…” Nuju pleaded softly as he lightly pressed his head against the glass, looking in as the little Matoran slept on.

“Once I had a morning too… I was young once, just like you…” He said then smiled lightly as the Matoran seemed to respond to him. “It’s evening in my life, all I have in the night… But it’s still early morning for you… For you…”

The Matoran inside the pod seemed to uncurl somewhat, into a more relaxed and near waking state.

Nuju smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess who the Matoran is?


	3. Whenua Where have all the Flowers gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenua singing while Oneua works.

Whenua – Where have all the flowers gone?  
(Chris de Burgh)

He sighed, looking over some old scrolls, checking a few files and reading off the last few items to himself.

“You know, I don’t understand why you have to do this all the time.” A voice asked and Whenua looked over to see Oneua stood by the door way, holding a few scrolls of his own. “You Onu-Matoran have more checks on these places then we designers do on our own works. You’ve even got checks to make sure checks get done, why keep checking everything over and over again?”

“To make sure we don’t lose anything and to make sure no one is stealing things.” Whenua said. “Are you looking for anything?”

“Just somewhere quiet I can work, they sent me to make the new arches over the windows and doors.” He said.

“Well, I’m gonna be in here a while so it should be quiet.” Whenua offered. 

“Thanks.” And with that Oneua went to the far table, looking over the scrolls of past design as he began to draw carefully and slowly.

After a short time, Oneua looked up, “Ok… that is annoying.” 

“What is?” Whenua asked from a few feet above him.

“I can’t read the inscription right…” Oneua said, “It makes no sense to me.” He added.

“It’s been wore down due to the ill-fitting widows,” Whenua explained, “But if you’d like I can tell you what the words say.”

“It would be helpful.” The Po-Matoran smiled. 

“Where have all the flowers gone? Long-time passing. Where have all the flowers gone? Long time ago. Where have all the flowers gone? Picked by young girls, everyone. When will they ever learn? When will they ever learn?” Whenua read off pausing long enough in between to let Oneua detail them in his work. 

“Sounds like part of a song.” Oneua stated.

“It is,” Whenua nodded, “Oldest Song in Onu-Metru, we sung it when our Turaga died… since then it’s been above the arch way in his old room.” He explained going back to his list.

“How did it go again?” Oneua asked. “The rest of the song I mean.”

“I don’t have the best voice for it friend…” Whenua admitted.

“Can’t be as bad as mine, I sound like a landed Ruki fish.” Onewa chuckled.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Whenua smiled before clearing his throat a little. “Where have all the young girls gone? Long-time passing, where have all the young girls gone? Long time ago… Where have all the young girls gone? Gone to young men, everyone. When will they ever learn, when will they ever learn?” 

Oneua smiled, going back to his drawing as he listened to Whenua, humming along softly.

“Where have all the young men gone? Long-time passing, where have all the young men gone? Long time ago… Where have all the young men gone? Gone to soldiers every one… When will they ever learn? When will they ever learn?” Whenua sang softly as Oneua hummed with him, neither noticing that other Archivists were stood by the door, having been drawn by the sound of song. “Where have all the young men gone? Long-time passing, where have all the young men gone? Long time ago, where have all the young men gone? Gone to soldiers every one. When will they ever learn? When will they ever learn?” 

Toa Lhikan paused his flight outside the window, out of sight as he heard the melodic voice singing inside, he smiled lightly remembering the song well from his days alongside his team and found he could spare time to listen.

“Where have all the soldiers gone? Long-time passing, where have all the soldiers gone? Long time ago, where have all the soldiers gone? They've gone to graveyards every one… When will they ever learn? When will they ever learn?” Whenua paused and sighed, “Where have all the graveyards gone…? Long-time passing… Where have all the graveyards gone? Long time ago… Where have all the graveyards gone? Gone to flowers every one, when will we ever learn?”

“When will we ever learn?” Oneua sang along with Whenua smiling softly. “What do you think?” he asked moving back to show his designs to the Onu-Matoran.

Whenua moved his platform closer and smiled the lyrics were written gracefully and elegantly around the whole arch, forming the structure and by each for the key phases were small images of each.

“Wonderful.”


	4. Oneua Here's to the Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oneua saying thank you to all the Toa who have come before him and his siblings as they leave Metru-Nui

Oneua – Here’s To the Heroes.  
(Ten Teners)

Oneua sighed as he watched the island of Metru-Nui fade away slowly, one hand tightly holding the guard rail of the ship, the other tightly holding a small stone.

At first glance one might think it were just a normal every day stone, when in truth, to Po-Matoran these stones were rare and more important than any other item they used to craft or carve with.

The stone was a Memorial stone, used by many as a means to remember the stories of the Toa who had come before their time, and the heroic deeds they had done. 

Rahaga Pouks had gifted it to him after they had changed back and the night before they had all shared stories, old and new of the Toa who had come before them, Good and Bad. 

And now he couldn’t help but feel that without the stone he now clutched, those same stories would be forgotten and lost in time, he sighed again and then looked at the stone in his hand.

“Here's to the heroes, those few who dare… Heading for glory, leaving a prayer…” He sang softly and the stone seemed to glow lightly, he continued softly, glancing back as he heard someone join him in song, the deep voice could only have been Whenua, “Here's to the heroes who changed our lives… Thanks to the heroes, freedom survives…”

Nokama looked up from her place and smiled, softly drumming her fingers over the railing, letting the sound softly filter around them.

“Here's to the heroes who never rest… They are the chosen, we are the blessed,” they continued smiling as they heard Nuju from somewhere above them, harmonizing with Vakama while somewhere from the front, Matau echoed their words. “Here's to the heroes who aim so high, here's to the heroes who do or die.”

Oneua realized faintly that they were in fact following his lead in the song and smiled when he also realized that there six bright lights now hovering over Metru-Nui as the island grew smaller and smaller. One day he hoped they would all be able to go home again…

One day, they would go back and tell the stories to everyone. “Here's to the heroes who aim so high, here's to the heroes who do or die. Here's to the heroes…” 

One day… when new Toa with stronger powers than they had now were Heroes. “Who do…”

That day, Oneua hoped, wouldn’t be too far away. “Or die…”


	5. Nokama How could an Angel break my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nokama singing for Vakama after he is taken by Roodaka... not realizing that someone else is singing with her.

Nokama – How Could An Angel Break My Heart?  
(Toni Braxton)

Nokama sank down the wall, dripping from the sudden down pour that had struck Ga-Metru. Her face stained red as she tried, in vainly to hold back her sobs. 

She refused to believe that Vakama had deliberately hurt Norik or any of the Rahaga… that the Mask Maker had destroyed the Great Temple… He couldn’t have done something so horrible… Not Vakama…

Not the Mask Maker who had become a leader and brother to them all in such a short time, the Fire Toa who had once been so shy and unsure of his own abilities… he just couldn’t have done something like this…

She hadn’t listened when Matau and Oneua had told her to stay, instead she ran off, heading for the Great Coliseum…

There, unseen by Vakama and all others, she had seen everything that had happened and heard everything Vakama said to Roodaka…

And it had broken every dream she had once held close into tiny shards. 

Unable to stay and watch the Toa she loved deeply be touched and spoken too by another woman, Nokama ran into the sudden storm to the one place that she felt safe in.

Ga-Metru. 

She didn’t need to look where she was going, she knew Ga-Metru better than anyone else and she also knew that no one could have followed her in here, as only a teacher would know the tricks to get inside.

Visorak might have seen her come in to Ga-Metru, but they wouldn’t find her in this place… 

Here, Nokama could cry without fear of someone seeing or hearing her as she hugged her knees to her chest. “I heard him sing a lullaby… I heard him singing from his heart… When I heard that thought I would die. Because that lullaby is mine…” she sniffled, ignoring the pain in her chest as the rain grew heavier. “I heard him finish with a kiss… I find it so hard to believe… Because his kiss belongs to me…”

How could he…?

How could he let someone like the Queen of the Visorak of all Females, do such things to him…?

How could he…?

Nokama tried not think of what else might have happened while Vakama was away from them, but being a female she knew far too well how easily another female could at times win a male over, ESPECIALY when said male was confused…

Nokama sniffled and shook her head, no longer trying to stop the flowing tears, looking out of the small window to the rain, faintly able to see the outline of the Coliseum and some odd webbings.

“How could an angel break my heart? Why didn't he catch my falling star? I wish I didn't wish so hard… Maybe I wished our love apart? How could an angel break my heart?” She asked the rain, as if it held the answer. And when no answer came she turned away, missing the shadow that had fallen beside the window, drawn by her song. 

“Is it her face within his flame…?”  
“You’re face betrays your pain…” 

“Soft eye like flowers in the rain?”  
“Hard as the frozen rain.”

“He keeps her arm with in his flames...”  
“He doesn’t want her...”

“And when he sleeps he calls her name.”  
“He’s never called out her name.”

“I wonder if she makes him smile…?”  
“He’ll never make her smile.”

“The way he used to smile at me…”  
“He only smiles for you.”

“I hope she doesn't make him laugh…”  
“No one can make her laugh.”

“Because his laugh belongs to me!”  
“He cries at night for you.”

Nokama clung to herself as she began to tremble, hearing the rain getting heavier and more like a flash flood than anything natural, faintly she knew that this was somehow connected to her, but right now she didn’t care nor did she realize that whoever was singing with her wasn’t one of her brothers.

“How could an angel break my heart?”  
“You are his heart…”

“Why won’t he catch my falling star?”   
“He’ll catch your star,”

“I wish I hadn’t wished so hard…”   
“No one can wish to hard,”

“It seems I’ve wished our love apart…”  
“He’ll come to you…”

“How could an angel break my heart?”  
“And mend your heart…”

Nokama shuddered and looked towards the sky, tears joining the rain as she continued to cry. “Oh, my soul is dying, it's crying… I'm trying to understand…”  
“I know, I know your soul is crying, I know your soul is dying, I know your heart’s denying and trying to understand…”

“Please hear me… How could an angel break my heart? Why didn't he catch my falling star? I wish I didn't wish so hard… Maybe I wished our love apart… How could an angel break my heart? How could an angel break my heart?”

“Believe me… You are his heart… he’ll catch your falling star… you’ve never wished to hard… He’ll mend your heart…”

“Nokama?!”  
“Nokama!! Where are ya?!”  
“Sister?” 

Nokama slowly looked out of the window again in time to see Nuju kick a Visorak aside, Oneua and Matau with him, apparently searching for her.

Slowly, reluctant to leave the safety around her, Nokama made her way out of the school house, not seeing Sidorak stood in the rain a few huts away, watching her and her brothers leave.


	6. Vakama Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vakama and his Hordika side having a fight to music

Vakama – Confrontation  
(Jackel and Hyde Musical)

Vakama slipped away from the celebrating Matoran and his fellow Toa, smiling softly as he passed them on his way to a more quiet area. A deep regret still filed his heart even with the comfort of his people and friends for all the deeds he had done, deeds that even his brothers and sister didn’t know. 

Deeds he doubted even Sidorak had known about… only Roodaka could have known… and she was now gone forever… He shuddered and slumped into the shadows and looked around the small forge that had once been his home, relieved it had survived the time he was away. 

Outside he heard other cheering and celebrating as they danced around the streets.

“It’s over now, I know inside…” Vakama said softly, slowly climbing his stairs to the balcony where his room was. “No one will ever know… the sorry tail of the Beast inside and those that I… No one must ever know…” he said, clenching his fist, focusing down the memories.

“They’d only see the tragedy, they'd not see the intent, the shadow of Beast’s Evil... Would forever kill the good that I had meant...” Vakama sang, resting against the top of the railing heavily, looking at his reflecting in a mirror. “Am I a Toa? Am I a Tyrant? There’s such a fine line between a Toa and a...” he turned away, attempting to block the thought out as he went to his wash room to clean himself up for the night.

“Do you really think that I would ever let you go?” A voice asked with a wicked sneer, making Vakama jump in fear. “Did you think I'd ever set you free?”

Slowly he backed away from the wash room, watching in horror as his reflection shifted and changed to the long muzzle of his Hordika form. “If you do I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so. You will never get away from me!”

“All that you are is a face in the mirror!” Vakama stated, shaking his head frantically, “I close my eyes and you'll disappear!” he added hoping his own words would become truth.

“I'm what you face when you face in the mirror! Long as you live, I will still be here!”

“All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! After tonight, it shall end, this demon dream!” Vakama proclaimed, slamming the wash room door and made to leave.

“This is not a dream my friend-” his Hordika-side stated as it came from inside the full length mirror at the foot of the steps, is steps denting the floor. “And it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes on! I am here to stay no matter what you may pretend-” It proclaimed as the flame activated in his claw, a real and deadly threat. “And I'll flourish long after you're gone!”

“Soon you will die and my memory will hide you! You cannot choose but to lose control!” Vakama stated, holding his disk launcher.

“You can't control me, I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!”

“I don't need you to survive, like you need me! I'll become whole as you dance with death! And I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!” Vakama promised, gasping as his Hordika side grabbed his throat and laughed.

“I'll live inside you forever!”  
“No!”  
“With Shadows and Death by my side!”  
“NO!!!!”  
“And I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to separate Toa from Beast!”

“Can't you see it's over now? It's time to die!” Vakama snapped kicking his Hordika self away and back towards the mirror, using the time to snatch up his mask making tool and press it close to his heart stone.

“Oh not I, only you!” It chuckled landing with grace and stood proudly before him.

“If I die you'll die, too!” Vakama said having assumed that to be true.

“You'll die in me I'll be you!” the beast corrected.

“Damn you Beast! Leave me be!” Vakama demanded.

“Can't you see? You are me?” The beast laughed, as the tool dropped to the floor.

“No! Deep inside-” Vakama slowly realized as his eyes became two tone green.

“-We are one! You and I!” the beast smirked.

“No - never!” Vakama screamed shaking his head again as his optics flickered between their normal orange and red to green. 

“Yes forever!”

“God damn you, Beast! Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!” Vakama yelled throwing an unfinished mask at the mirror as the beast’s laughter echoed around him.

“I'll see you there, Vakama!”

The mirror shattered loudly.


	7. Norik Great Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norik singing, need say more?

Norik – Great Spirits  
(Phil Collins) 

Norik smiled as he watched many young and playful Rahi and Matoran run around the open plains, together in harmony as the sky above them was alive with vibrant and shimmering colours.

Tonight all the Villages were gathered and even the most reluctant members were here, ready and willing to partake in this one celebration. 

Mata-Nui had gifted them with the Virtues on this very day all those years ago and that had called for all the Matoran Toa and even the Rahi to come together.

“Rahaga Norik?” the elder looked down and smiled at the small group of young Matoran before him. “Will you tell us a story?”

“A story… Hmmm.. well, let me think for a moment…” he said smiling kindly as he saw many other young Matoran and Rahi gathering close to him to listen to the promised story.

“When the World was young, when the air was sweet and the mountains kissed the sky. In the far beyond, with its many paths all in nature lived side by side. The great wisdom does not come without learning and great vision not wholly with our eyes. We can think that we see, truly see you're around us, but when we look, do we see with open minds?” he asked before swiftly twirling his staff above his head and tapping it to the ground.

The young Matoran and Rahi gave cries of joy as small harmless flames danced around them. “Great Spirits of all who lived before, take our hands and lead us. Fill our hearts and souls with all you know, the key to understanding, is to see through others' eyes, find a way to help us see from all sides, truly see from all sides.” Norik sang out smiling as he began to lead the children towards the gathering in the middle of the open lands, where the sky would clear soon and allow them to see the vast sky above them.

“Teach our children to look deeper than the surface, see the world through another's eyes, for to be blind beyond yourself is to look but not see it and knowing much is not enough to be wise. To see the wonder in all we've been given, in a world that's not always as it seems, on the part that we choose we must turn every corner and follow on, for another begins.” He smiled and lightly lifted a much smaller Matoran up onto his shoulders, chuckling as the child hugged him in thanks.

All around them the Matoran and Rahi were coming together, some carrying candles others carrying gifts and jewels for the celebration, all of them lead by their respective elders and Toa. “Great Spirits and all who lived before take our hands and lead us, fill our hearts and souls with all you know, the key to understanding is to see through others' eyes. Find a way to help us, see from all sides, to truly see from all sides.”

“Look!” A young Matoran yelled out point to the sky as the shimmering lights began to fade slowly from the edges. “It’s starting!”

Norik smiled and lightly handed the young Matoran on his shoulder his staff. “Point it at the edges.” He said.

The child looked in awe at the sky and very carefully held the staff towards the edges of the light and gasped in surprise as the staff glowed brighter and brighter as the lights faded and the staff shake lightly. “What’s happening?”

“Mata-Nui is helping us view the sky.” Norik smiled as he took hold of the staff again and lightly placed the boy down. “Great Spirits and all who lived before take our hands and lead us, fill our hearts and souls with all you know, the key to understanding is to see through others' eyes. Find a way to help us see from all sides, to truly see from all sides.” High above them, the sky suddenly lit up with colourful stars, planets and galaxies beyond their reach but so close they could almost reach up and touch them. “See from all sides!”


	8. Gaaki Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should all know the gig by now.   
> Song is Lullaby (good night my angel) by Billy Joel.

Gaaki – Lullaby. (Goodnight my angel)  
(Billy Joel)

Iruini tossed and turned, unable to find any comfort as he tried to settle for some sleep. Pouks was already fast asleep, as were Norik and Bomonga, Gaaki was somewhere by the door way to their hiding place while Kualus was keeping guard a few feet away.

But for some reason he just couldn’t settle so he gave up on the idea and sat up, rubbing his face a little.

“Can’t sleep?” Gaaki asked kindly.

“Bad feeling… like… still there.” Iruini admitted hugging himself slightly. “Not like it…” 

“Come sit with me, dear.” Gaaki said opening her arm and soon, Iruini was snuggled into her side, blanket and all. “Want to talk?” she asked.

Iruini shook his head. “Not like remembering… not like thinking about it…”

“He won’t ever hurt you again Brother.” Gaaki said, “You heard Norik, he will never let anyone hurt you like that ever again. And neither will any of us.”

“I know… but still... still scared…” Iruini said shuddering lightly. “Scared brothers and sister be hurt… because of me.” 

“No one is fully protected from all harm Iruini,” Gaaki said, “We will all get hurt, no matter who or what we are, sometimes it is accidental like when Bomonga forgets he’s meant to be trapping Rahi and falls asleep only to be stepped on, or when I fall over because I’m not watching where I am going.” She recalled and felt Iruini relax slightly. “But we will do everything we can to keep you safe from that monster.”

“Stay with me forever?” Iruini asked.

“Until all time itself ends.” Gaaki said with a kind smile and felt Iruini hug her close as best he could and for a short time, Iruini was happy and started to feel safe enough to try and sleep again, but soon, the fears came back.

Inwardly she sighed, Sidorak had terrified their brother so much that he didn’t even feel safe sleeping so close to them now… 

So she took a careful breath and gently tapped her staff against the ground, knowing it would likely wake Norik if he wasn’t up already and smiled as the staff began to emit a soft chiming sound. 

“Goodnight, sweet angel time to close your eyes and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me I think you know what I've been trying to say. We promised we would never leave you and you should always know, wherever you may go, no matter where you are we never will be far away.” She sang softly and Iruini stilled, listening to her rather than the soft whispering fears that were trying to find him.

Norik smiled and watched as Iruini began to slowly drift off, one hand still tightly holding Gaaki while his other hand clutched the blanket as he watched the blue staff glow as it played music for him, helping him slowly relax after the terrible events just short of a month ago. 

“Goodnight, dear angel now it's time to sleep and still so many things you want to say, remember all the songs you sang with me when we went sailing on an emerald bay? And like the boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep, the water's dark and deep within the bonded hearts you'll always be a part of each.” Gaaki continued smiling as Iruini’s eyes darkened more and the Green hand slowly slipped from hers letting her shift just slightly so the staff was closer to Iruini just enough to cast a calming light over him to keep the shadows away. “Goodnight, brave angel now it's time to dream and dream how wonderful our world will be. Someday you’ll hear a cry and if you sing this lullaby, then in the heart there will always be a part of each.” She sang softly as the green Rahaga slowly slipped back into sleep, however slowly.

“Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on...” She added and Iruini jolted up suddenly and Gaaki gently put a hand over his helm, gently shushing him as he looked around for the shadows that weren’t there. 

Iruini clutched her hand tightly. “They never die that's how all of us will be…”


	9. Iruini Isle of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruini's turn.  
> Isle of Hope by Celtic Woman is the song used with a few changed words to fit.

Iruini – Isle of Hope.  
(Celtic Woman) 

Lewa sighed as he looked out over the waters before him, one hand holding and the other gently petting a tiny flying Rahi that was being treated for a broken wing, it had been caught in some kind of webbing and now, it was waiting for its little wings to heal and then, he could release the tiny Rahi back into its natural home. 

“How goes quick-speed healing?” a voice chittered and Lewa looked up to see Iruini hovering above him, with a cheeky smile on his aged face.

“Good-swift.” Lewa smiled back delicately lifting the tiny Rahi so Iruini could inspect the splint. “He wind-fly soon.” He added.

“She.” Iruini chuckled landing softly and gently rubbed the tiny Rahi’s head with his finger, “She will go back to nest-home.”

“Unlike us…” Lewa sighed sadly.

Iruini gently put a hand on his shoulder. “All homes some way-how, need leaving some day.” He said. “We Rahaga leave-run from our homes… live in shadows… make right what Makuta make bad-sick. But always here.” He added pointing to his heart stone. “Here is always home.”

Lewa chuckled slightly. “Iruini sound like Turaga Matau.”

Iruini smiled and sat down, “Let me tell-tale a story to you, Lewa.” He said. “Help make you better.”

“A story-tale can do that?” Lewa asked.

“Helps Turaga. Maybe help Toa.” Iruini chittered as his staff began to glow softly. “Was a long, far-off days ago, many more before you, Rahaga left our island, and we left the home we knew. And despite all of our trouble and the pain, the fear and all the tears, we thought always of our island, of our home we’d lost for years.” 

“Isle of hope, Isle of tears, Isle of Freedom, Isle of Fears but it's not the Isle you left behind.” Lewa looked up hearing a faint voice... No voices on the air around him, looking around somewhat. “That Isle of Hunger, Isle of Pain, Isle you'll never see again but the Isle of Home is always on your mind.” 

“In our memories we carry, all our past and history and the dreams of our future, when we awaken Mata-Nui. Our courage was the passport when our old world disappeared, there was no future in the past, when your heart is filled with fears.” Iruini continued smiling as Lewa saw he flock of Gukko Birds flying overhead.

“Isle of hope, Isle of tears, Isle of Freedom, Isle of Fears but it's not the Isle you left behind. That Isle of Hunger, Isle of Pain, Isle you'll never see again but the Isle of Home is always on your mind…” 

“Makuta took our island and destroyed all that we knew, leaving us without safety, and stole our sanctuary.” Iruini stated smiling as the little Rahi began to flap its wings and slowly it rose up and began to fly darting this way and that with a happy chirp as the sprit fell off. “But the more time that we spend here, hearing stories in the air, I think of how our home had been, when we lived without the fears.” 

“Isle of hope, Isle of tears, Isle of Freedom, Isle of Fears but it's not the Isle you left behind. That Isle of Hunger, Isle of Pain, Isle you'll never see again but the Isle of Home is always on your mind…” 

Lewa smiled as the tiny Rahi flew out over the seas and smiled softly as the air around them suddenly felt warm and filled with voices on the wind.

“Isle of hope, Isle of tears, Isle of Freedom, Isle of Fears but it's not the Isle you left behind. That Isle of Hunger, Isle of Pain, Isle you'll never see again but the Isle of Home is always on your mind…” 

“But the isle of home,” Iruini smiled lightly petting Lewa’s shoulder. “Is always on, our minds.”


	10. Pouks Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the version of Hello sung by JADE NOVAH who was inspired by Adele's version of the song  
> nu like? go away.

Pouks – Hello (Hanging tree version.)  
(Performed by Jade Novah) 

Pouks sighed deeply as he looked over the vast sands before him, watching young Matoran happily serve and play in the sand while Pohatu, Oneua and Lewa enjoyed some time to relax. 

How long had he done this to himself? Sat waiting for Kualus to show up and at least attempt not to enjoy his lessons with Pouks on Sand serving…

He had enjoyed their time together. Really he had, he loved the company of others despite his seeming edginess around them and for someone to take interest in his hobby… it had been nice to be able to teach someone.

But now, Kualus didn’t come to the deserts, he spent his time with Norik or Gaaki…

It hurt… really it did…

He sighed and turned to the Ice covered mountain. Kualus had taken up living there and almost never came down.

Mata-Nui, even Bomonga came and visited him more than Kualus…

Pouks sighed again and sat down atop a larger out crop of rock, looking to the mountain again.

“Hello…? it’s me.” He began hearing his voice echo within the canyon below him he smiled a little. “I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet to go over, everything. They say that time’s supposed to heal ya, but I ain’t done much healing…”

Several Matoran stopped and looked up at the sound of an echoing voice, smiling softly as they respectively kept quiet.

“Hello? Can you hear me? I’m in Po-Koro dreaming of the way we use to be when we were younger and free… I’ve forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet. Such a difference, between us and a million miles,” Pouks continued.

“Brothers.” Pohatu smiled.

Lewa and Kopaka looked to each other and nodded, preparing to project the echo upward in to the mountain as Pouks sung on. “Hello from the other side, I must of called a thousand times, to tell you I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done, but when I call you never seem to be home.”

Pouks felt the cold gust rush past him as he sung on smiling softly. 

“Hello, how are you? It’s so typical of me to tak about myself, I’m sorry… I hope that you're well… Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened? It's no secret that the both of us are running out of time…” Kualus stopped and looked around as the words echoed around him. “Hello. How are you? Can you answer me? Come take my hand and fly away with me.”

“Strange things did happen there, no stranger would they be if we meet at midnight between sky and sea,” Pouks pleaded softly. “Hello from the outside, at least I can say that I tried to tell you I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done, but it don’t matter it clearly, doesn’t tear you apart anymore…”

Pouks took a breath and sighed, letting the last echo of his voice fade...


	11. Bomonga Diamond in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another song by Chris de Burgh

Bomonga – Diamond in the Dark.  
(Chris De Burgh)

“Wow…” A soft voice breathed. “It’s so bright down here and yet… we’re Deep-down underground… I know it shouldn’t be light-bright but it is…”

Onua chuckled. “Onu-Koro is not as dark as you thought.” He said. “Many forget that.” He added as he led the young Le-Matoran through the Koro, towards the party taking place to celebrate another year of freedom from Makuta and his shadows.

From his place on a high rock, Bomonga smiled and returned to his current problem at hand. 

Many Matoran were dancing together, a myriad of colours and masks, even the Toa were dancing. But from his place he could see a shy Onu-Matoran continuing to look over to a female Ko-Matoran who also seemed to be very shy.

They had caught sight of each other but it seemed neither could find the courage to step over and ask the other to dance.

What to do…? What to do…?

Then he got an idea and with a short flight over to the music players and a quiet word with Turaga Matau and Whenua, his plan was in motion.

Lewa and Pohatu all but collapsed having finished a fast paced dance with Tahu and Gali, all four panting heavily and unwilling to admit they had saw feet after such an energetic dance.

Kopaka chuckled and slid each of them a drink while watching his own Turaga play and win another game of chess against Vakama. “Looks like Rahaga Bomonga is going to sing.” He said as he caught sight of the black Rahaga floating up onto the stage.

“I thought Sing-songs was for later in the evening?” Lewa asked.

“It’ll give us time to regain sense in our feet.” Gali smiled then paused at the sudden… slow paced melody that filled the Koro.

“Is it real… What I feel? Is it love?” Bomonga began to sing, smiling as several couples remained on the dance floor while others took to the side lines, simply enjoying the music and chance to take a break. “Is it love that's making me weak in the night? When she's next to me I just stumble on my words and all the things I want to say, come out wrong, I am lost in a dream but I know this is more than it seems… I need a little help.”

“Someone put on a love song to bring her closer to me,” Whenua joined in, watching with a smile as the two shy Matoran start to move closer together. “All I want is this diamond in the dark to begin what must be.”

“When she turns at her name,” Bomonga smiled, timing his words to go with the closeness of the two Matoran, glad his song was working. “When she smiles when she smiles, I feel it again in my heart across the crowded room, she is just a dance away and I can feel her like a fire that's burning strong. She keeps looking at me and I know this was all meant to be and then it had to come.”

Matua and Whenua joined him this time, smiling as they skilfully switched placed Whenua taking over the drums for a moment as Matau searched form something else. “Someone put on a love song to bring her closer to me all I want is this diamond in the dark to begin what must be… All I want is this diamond in the dark to begin what must be…”

Matau smiled and began to pluck the strings of his new found instrument, watching with a knowing smile as Nokama and Vakama shared a loving glance and as Tahu and Gali leant just that little bit more on each other.

All the while the two shy Matoran had at last made it onto the dance floor and were be it a little clumsily, dancing together.

“All I want is this diamond in the dark to begin what must be…” Bomonga smiled.


	12. Kualus Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sound of Silence COVER by Disturbed.

Kualus – Sound of Silence.  
(Disturbed)

Kualus sighed as he looked out over the snow covered mountain, stood still as stone as he listened to the overwhelming silence.

This had been his home once…

This once might mountain village now lay in ruin and rubble, destroyed and burned by Makuta in his search for the Rahaga… Gaaki’s home City had also been destroyed, and Norik’s… Pouks, Bomonga and Iruini didn’t dare go home… they did not have the strength of mind to see what terror their homes had been shown. 

Kualus had thought he had once…

“Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again… Because a vision softly creeping left its seeds while I was sleeping and the vision that was planted in my brain… still remains within the sound of silence.”

Norik had shooed the others away a while ago, and he knew that they had not yet set foot inside his home village, they wouldn’t disrespect his people in such a way…

Silence was their specialty, their only weapon of stealth against the Makuta…

Silence was also, as it seemed, their weakness.

“In restless dreams I walked alone narrow streets of cobblestone, 'Neath the halo of a street lamp I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a crimson light, that split the night and touched the sound of silence.”

How many could have been spared if only he had spoken louder…

How many would have listened?

Likely none, his people like he himself were stubborn and would never leave their home… not even for their own lives.

Kualus clutched his staff, looking up to his smouldering village. There was no longer Silence here… 

He would see to it that the Makuta paid for this crime and he would forever protect it… even from himself.

“And in the naked light I saw ten thousand people, maybe more. People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening, people writing songs that voices never share for no one dared… Disturb the sound of silence.” He slammed his staff down forcing Ice to start creeping up around his village, forming like a dome over it. “Fools, say I, You do not know… Silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you. Take up arms that I might reach you… But my words like silent snowdrops fell and echoed into wells of silence…”

Norik looked up as the icy dome formed over the once pristine Village of ice, knowing that once the dome was finished, no one, not even Kualus would be able to get back in.

He stopped Gaaki going to Kualus, shaking his head as he heard the winds pick up and the snow increase around them.

“So the people bowed and prayed to the Shadow God in vain. And the light flashed out its warning, in the words that it was forming and the light said, the words of the prophets are written on the frozen walls and trembling halls, and whispered in the sounds…” 

Kualus felt his staff still in his hand, listening and slowly smiling as he looked up, seeing his village quickly fading into the snow behind the dome.

“Of silence…”


	13. Sidorak/Roodaka – All that the shadows gave to you/Once upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't just think this was the good guys did you????  
> here are Sidorak and Roodaka.

Sidorak – All that the shadows gave to you 

Sidorak watched from the shadows as his son grew up in the light of Mata-Nui, watching Vakama raise the boy as his own, even knowing the truth of the young Flame's birth the once Hordika Flame was an admirable father figure. 

Granted he needed some aid in the discipline area, but, Sidorak doubted Tow or Matoran raised their children with beatings and sparing matches to decide who would win or lose their meals for the day. 

His gaze shifted to Nokama for a moment and he smirked himself, watching her keep close tabs on her son as he chased Vakama around the sands, he thought of teasing her, or deliberately showing himself just to see if she screamed, but chose against it, he had other plans for her and their son. 

"I gave you my blessing, gifted you my son and now, you think you escaped me, that he could ever stop me?" he chuckled, watching Nokama go stiff and scan the shadows for him, "He will never love you, you belong to me." 

"Say you will share with me, my love and life time..." Nokama breathed and Vakama stopped for a moment, smiling as he lifted Tahu up from where he had tripped over his own feet trying to catch his father. "Say the word and I will stay with you... share each day with me, each night, and morning~" 

Hearing the gentle reprise of some old lullaby, Sidorak smirked and reached out, snatching Nokama's neck in one hand with ease and forced her to look at him, "You will curse the way you and that fool," 

"Nokama!"  
"Mother!" 

"Kept what the Shadows gave to you!" Sidorak cackled as he faded into the darkness, leaving Nokama alone, bruised at the neck but alive. 

Roodaka – Once upon a dream 

 

The wailing of a new born baby, often kept many Makuta awake at night, and they had exspected Kuta, the newest child in their ranks to be just the same. 

And yet, he never seemed to cry at all, he screamed when startled yes, but he never cried or wailed, he just lay on his back or belly in his crib or on the soft floor rug, playing with the shadow's wisps of life that his mother controlled while she worked. 

Then one night came when Kuta began to sniffle and whine, and every Makuta prepared for the most violent assault of their ears to date. 

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream." 

Everyone blinked, that wasn't a child crying... 

"I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam and I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem," the Rahkshi dared to peek down the corridor from where the sound was coming from, watching as the shadows seemed to gather and seep into the room in question before dissipating to show Sidorak stood in their wake. "But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." 

Sidorak lightly pushed the door to Roodaka's room open, watching the Visory slowly sway left to right by the window, Kuta cradled in her arms as she lightly rubbed and patted his back. 

"Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh. Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh, mmh-mmh, mmh-mmh~" Slowly Kuta began to calm and rub his eyes, wordlessly gumming Roodaka's shoulder armour as she continued to sing to him, gently carrying him to his crib and wrapping him in the warm blanket within. "But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream..." 

Kuta whined again, reaching for something and Roodaka lightly placed a fingertip to his nose with a tiny smile on her lips as he took her finger in his hands and held it tightly, even as he yawned bigly again and tried to blink away the sleep. 

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam and I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem, but if I know you I know what you'll do you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." 

Kuta was asleep.


	14. Keetongu – Last of the Giants.

Keetongu – Last of the Giants. 

 

It was always so quiet. 

No matter where he went, the lands were quiet, empty of the songs they had once echoed with for so long… 

Even though the land echoed with the songs of the Matoran and Toa, there was no sound of his people. 

He was the last. 

He sat along in the echoing silence, meditating while his new friends rested and slept by the heat of a small fire, listening to the small biotic bugs and creatures making their own music in the night. 

He sighed and looked up to the full moon above him, listening softly to the songs of the night. 

“Oh, I am the last of the Giants, my brothers are gone from the world, the last of the great hidden Giants, who ruled all the lands at our birth.” He chanted softly, hearing the other songs begin to silence and listen to his. 

“Oh, I am the last of the Giants, my brothers are gone from the world, the last of the great hidden Giants, who ruled all the lands at our birth. The shadows have stolen our islands, they’ve silenced the lyrics and tunes. They spread like a hoard in our Valleys, they’ve killed all our Rahi as well.” 

Norik shifted in his sleep, listening to the music he’d never heard before, understanding it far better than many others. 

“In darkness they form their great armies, in darkness they forge their sharp steel… while I walk alone on my island, with no true companion but tears…” he paused a moment to gather himself. 

“They hunt me like dogs in the day light, they hunt me with shadows at night, for these shadows so small they will never stand tall, while I stand to fight for the Light. Oh I am the last of the giants, so learn well the words of my song, for when I am gone all the singing will fade. And silence will last long and oh…” 

Far away, on the island of Mata Nui, a blue masked Matoran smiled and quickly wrote down what he had heard in his sleep, humming the tune softly as he jotted down the words.

**Author's Note:**

> Master of the House from Le Miserable  
> Please Wake Up by Michael Crawford from Once upon a Forest  
> Where have all the flowers gone by Chris de Burgh  
> Here's to the heroes by Ten Tenors  
> How could an Angel break my heart by Toni Braxton  
> Confrontation from Jackel and Hyde Musical  
> Great Spirits by Phil Collins  
> Lullaby Goodnight my Angel by Billy Joel  
> Isle of Hope by Celtic Women  
> Hello by Jade Novah  
> Diamond in the Dark by Chris de Burgh  
> Sound of Silence by Disturbed  
> Phantom of the Opera - All I ask of you reprise – 2004 with Gerard Butler as The Phantom  
> Lana Del Rey - Once Upon a Dream  
> Last of the Giants - Cover by Karliene


End file.
